Bleach Rebirth
by NamikazeNaruto
Summary: What if Ichigo was already a shinigami when Rukia first came? What if Ichigo was more cocky, rude, and also...perverted? This is a remake of the original that Kubo messed up with a Ichigo based on Dante from Devil May Cry. I promise you won't regret it!
1. Deathberry and the Reaper

Bleach does not belong to me but rather unfortunately to Kubo Tite who has ruined a potentially entertaining manga.

Bleach Rebirth

Kakaruka Town, 2:33 am, Friday

"It must be around here. I feel strong spiritual acvitiy." A girl with black hair and black kimono with sandals was jumping from one electric pole to another.

* * *

Chapter 1: Deathberry and the Reaper

Karakura Town, 7:33 pm, Friday

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just suddenly appeared and kicked over Yama-bro and plus you want us to get out of here?" One of the punks said.

"That's pretty much it. What, too hard for you to understand little man?" An orange-haired boy wearing a blue shirt with a grey vest, gray pants, red and white bookbag on his left shoulder and black shoes said with a smirk before yawning.

"Why you?! You're dead!" One of the thugs said and tried to punch the boy only to get kicked in the face by the said boy before getting his head stomped on multiple times by the said boy.

"Holy crap, Toshi's down man!" One of the punks said, scared.

"I don't know what's going on but I've never seen this level of violence before." Another said.

"If we fight him, we'll die for sure." A third one said.

"Shut the hell up and look over here, you stupid punks!" The orange-haired boy yelled at the punks, "Question 1! What the heck can that vase be? You over there, the one who looks like a dumbass!" The boy asked.

"I…I guess this might be some offering for some dead kid…" The punk answered.

"Got it right, motherfucker!" The boy said and kicked him in the face

"Mit-bro!" Another one of the punks yelled in surprise.

"Now question 2! Why the hell was this vase knocked down for?" The boy asked.

Name: Kurosaki Ichigo

Age: 15

Hair Color: Orange

Occupation: Student

Special Skill:

"Because we were skateboarding and we struck it while doing so…" One of them answered nervously.

"I see. Then the smart thing to do is apologize to her or else the flowers will be for you next!" The boy yelled at the punks as the ghost of the dead girl appeared next to him.

Special Skill: Ability to see ghosts.

"KYAHHHHHHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We won't do it again, we promise!" The punks yelled in fright as they fled away.

"Sorry for using you this way, kid, but I'm pretty sure with the way that they shit in their pants, they shouldn't bother you anymore." Ichigo said to the girl.

"Nah, I'm the one who asked you to chase them away so I should at least cooperate this much." The dead girl said.

"Well then kid, this is goodbye. I'll bring you some more flowers later." Ichigo said as he started to walk away.

"Thanks to you mister, I think I can finally spend my time quietly." The dead girl replied.

"No problem, just hurry up and get to heaven already." Ichigo said as he waved the girl good-bye.

* * *

'Yes, I can see ghosts, so what? My father is the neighborhood doctor and he's in charge of saving people's lives. I don't know why but as long as I can remember, I have always been able to see ghosts everywhere I go.' Ichigo thought as he arrived home

"I'm home.' Ichigo said as he entered through the door

'You're late!" His father, a man with spiked black hair, a white coat, black pants, and a yellow shirt with red spots, yelled as he decked his son with a jumping round house kick to the face.

"How dare you show up at this hour you delinquent punk? Dinner time is at 7 every day!" The father said, reprimanding his son.

"What the fuck was that? Is that any way to great you son after he did some strong exorcism on his way here?" Ichigo yelled as he got up in his dad's face.

"I don't have time for excuses! Anyone who breaks the iron harmony of this house receives a punishment of blood! And also, are you trying to show off by saying that you're the only one who can talk and see ghosts, huh?!" The father replied.

"Shut up! I did not want to be born this way, you stupid old fart!" Ichigo yelled as the two started to fight.

"Hey you two, stop fighting already! The food is getting cold!" A young girl with beige hair, and brown eyes said.

"Don't mind, Yuzu. Another bowl." A black-haired girl with black eyes said before handing her bowl to Yuzu.

"First of all, your rules suck old man! I mean, in what kind of world would a parent give a curfew of 7 o'clock for their healthy high school son!" Ichigo growled at his dad.

"Ichigo, you already have a new person." Yuzu said as a man with glasses appeared in the form of a ghost behind Ichigo.

"Another one? Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! Every time I get rid of one of you, another comes back! Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Must be tough having high specs, Ichi. You can see them, hear them, touch them, and talk to them and plus you're a special spirit-level medium. Your troubles are fourfold." The black-haired girl said.

"But you know what? I'm a bit envious of Ichigo's ability. I can only see a blur." Yuzu said.

"Not me." The other girl said.

"Huh? But you can see ghosts too, right?" Yuzu asked.

"Since I don't believe in ghosts or whatever, whether you can see them or not. As long as you don't believe they exist, it's the same as them not existing. But anyway, I thought of this new project so listen: I call it the Karuizawa Ghost Picnic." The girl said.

"Karin! Stop trying to make money using me, you twerp!" Ichigo said, scolding his younger sister.

"An opening!" Ichigo's dad said as he pin his son down by grabbing one of his arms but then Ichigo was able to knock him off his back.

"That's it! I'm going to catch some Z's." Ichigo said and left the dining room.

"Ah! Brother!" Yuzu called out to her brother.

"Oh well, now he's gone and it's your fault as usual, pops." Karin said nonchalantly.

"But…But why me?" The father asked innocently.

"Ichigo has been having a hard time lately because so many ghosts have been coming to him." Yuzu told their father.

"He talks to you about this kind of stuff?" The father asked, surprised.

"I'll take dinner to his room later." Yuzu said.

"That kid, how dare he not talk to me about those things?" The father said, irritated at his son's attitude.

"Of course, even I wouldn't talk about my problems to a parent over forty who has such childish communication skills." Karin said, sitting with her back turned to her father, shunning him.

"Mother!! It seems our daughters are hitting adolescences and hence becoming colder to me! What should I do?!" The father asked as he pleaded in front of a poster of a beautiful blonde woman.

"Well, you can start off by taking down that ridiculous poster of mom." Karin growled.

"Damn it, why are they always like this?" Ichigo asked as he slammed the door of his room shut and then slumped on his bed.

Suddenly, a black butterfly appeared in his room and then black haired girl with black eyes, standing around 4'6, and wore a black kimono with a black hakama and a katana strapped near her waist to her left appeared through the wall and landed on the floor.

"It's near…" The girl said

"Near my ass!" Ichigo yelled as he kicked her on the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Wait…you can you see me?" The girl asked, surprised.

"No I can't. I was just talking to myself, OF COURSE I CAN SEE YOU, YOU STUPID DUMBASS!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Ichigo! Stop making such a ruckus on the 2nd floor!" Ichigo's dad said as he kicked his son in the back.

"You shut up! How can I be quiet when there's a samurai person in my room? Can't you see?" Ichigo yelled as he kicked his dad in the face before pointing at the girl.

"Huh? See what?" Ichigo's dad asked as he saw no one.

"It is useless as him or ordinary men cannot see me for I am a shinigami." The girl said.

"….Close….a strong soul….is close." A monster with a hole in the middle of their chest said as they dropped a body of a young girl and headed off.

"So let me get this straight here; you're a shinigami that came from a place called Soul Society in order to exterminate evil monsters known as hollows, correct?" Ichigo repeated everything the girl told him.

"Yes, that is correct." The girl said.

"Ok, I'll believe you…LIKE I COULD BELIEVE THAT RETARDED CRAP!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me you can see ghosts but you won't acknowledge the existence of a shinigami?" She asked him.

"Of course not. I've never seen a shinigami before so I don't believe in them." Ichigo said.

"However, I will acknowledge that you're not human considering dad couldn't see you, but you can quit the shinigami crap because no one is buying it!" Ichigo added before patting the girl on the head.

"Why you insolent brat! First Restraint: Obstruction!" The girl said and does a seal with her fingers and suddenly, Ichigo found his arms bound by an invisible force that forces him to the ground.

"Why'd you do?" Ichigo asked as he found himself unable to move.

"I used a kidou spell in order to restrain your movements and this is a spell only shinigamis can use so don't even bother wasting your efforts in trying to get out of it." The girl said with a smirk.

"Even though I look like this, I have lived ten times longer than you, boy, and you dare call me a brat? Usually, I would kill fellows like you but spiritual laws states that a shinigami cannot kill or harm humans unless ordered otherwise so consider yourself lucky." The girl explained.

"You know, I wouldn't mind being put in this position by a girl if she at least had some tits on her. I mean, you barely have any, like A-cups or something." Ichigo said as he looked at the girl's chest in disappointment.

"YOU PERVERT!" The girl yelled and stomped on his head, her face red in embarrassment and anger. She then took out her sword and had a look to kill on her face.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I won't say it again so please don't….!" Ichigo said as he was getting scared and then closed his eyes only to never feel the sword on him. He opened his eyes and saw the girl struck the ghost he saw in his kitchen earlier with the hiltguard of her katana.

"No…I don't want to go to hell yet…" The ghost man said.

"Do not fear. The place you're going is not hell but a place called Soul Society and unlike hell, it is a peaceful place." The girl said as she removed her sword and a kanji appeared on the ghost's forehead before he was sucked into a hole that appeared on the floor.

"What happened to that ghost?" Ichigo asked.

"I sent him to a place called Soul Society using a Soul Burial. In your language, I believe it is called going to heaven I presume? It is one of a shingami's duties. I guess that now, I shouldn't even ask you if you believe in me or not since you just saw what happened. Now, I will kindly explain everything to you using simple illustrations that even someone like you could understand so shut up and listen. Now, there are two types of spirits that exists in this world. One is called a plus and is the most common spirit. You can say that they are the ghosts that you see everyday. The other type is called a hollow and these beings attack living and dead beings alike and eat their souls. Any question so far?" The girl asked.

"Not only do you have no tits but your drawings suck abnormally." Ichigo said, pissing the girl off.

"Now, let us continue with the explanation, your highness Mr.Baron." The girl said as she drew a fake mustache on Ichigo.

"Haha, very funny." Ichigo said.

"We shinigamis have two duties: One is to guide pluses into the Soul Society using Soul Burial like I have shown you and the second, which is my current mission, is to exterminate hollows." The girl explained.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo started to say as he wiped the mustache using the floor, "If your mission is to exterminate those hollows then does mean one of them is near here? Ichigo asked.

"Yes, that would be the case." The girl replied.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MESSING AROUND HERE? GO OUT AND KILL IT ALREADY!" Ichigo roared at her.

Well you see…I just cannot sense its presence anymore for some reason." The girl said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said and then suddenly, a huge roaring noise could be heard.

"It's as if a great power was hindering my senses." The girl said.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you couldn't hear that huge ass noise?!" Ichigo asked her.

"Huge voice?" The girl repeated and then finally heard the howling voice.

'I heard it…this is undeniably the voice of a hollow! But how could he sense it before me, a shinigami, could?' The girl thought

Suddenly, a scream of a person could be heard.

"That's Yuzu!" Ichigo said as he recognized the person, and then saw that the girl was heading off, "Hey, let me out of here, you bitch!" Ichigo yelled.

"No, you stay here! It's too dangerous for you!" The girl replied.

"Cut the crap! Release me from this spell now!" Ichigo demanded.

"And if I did, nothing you could do would help! The only thing that would happen is an increase in the number of victims! Just leave it to me and stay here quietly." The girl said. She then opened the door and was washed over by a powerful aura, 'Such spiritual force…I could have not sensed it before.' The girl thought.

"Ichi…you're okay?" Karin said as she was crawling on the ground on the hallway with blood on her face

"Karin!" Ichigo cried out.

"Good…it hasn't come here. It happened so suddenly…blood suddenly started pouring out of dad's back and he fell….then Yuzu and I were attacked by something huge while we were still in shock. And I thought…I had to…warn you…I wonder what that is…Yuzu and dad couldn't see it…Ichi, get out of here while you still can." Karin said before closing her eyes.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious. Listen, you stay here while I handle this, okay?" The girl said before running off.

She ran past the dad who was on the ground, bloody, and then was outside where a tall, purple-skinned hollow was located with Yuzu in his right hand.

'That must be that boy's little sister.' The girl said. She then dashed at the monster at high-speeds and chopped off his arm in which he held Yuzu in and thus dropped her to the ground. The shinigami then went to check on and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse. 'Good, she's still alive.' The girl thought.

"A shinigami, huh? I couldn't be happier. I had smelled earlier and it led me to here so I'm glad you're here!" The hollow chukled.

'But how? I just came to this town and I didn't even let my presence known until now! Could there be another shinigami out here?' The girl thought.

"That's it, now I'm officially pissed!" Ichigo said as he walked onto the scene.

"Impossible! Your movements should have been restrained by my kidou!" The girl said.

"Yeah about that, it would have worked on normal humans but against me, it won't work." Ichigo smirked.

"You're the shinigami I smelled before on that ghost!" The hollow said.

'Shinigami? That kid is a shinigami? Impossible!' The girl thought.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" Ichigo asked the shinigami.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said.

"Rukia, take my sister away from here. I'm taking this piece of shit down." Ichigo said.

"What the? Are you insane?" Rukia asked.

"I didn't ask for any objections, I told you to take my sister away from here as fast as possible and I won't repeat myself!" Ichigo said.

Rukia was about to object but decided against it and then ran into a safer location with Yuzu in her arms.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Ichigo said as he took out a strange object with a skull on it and then slammed it on himself, and suddenly, he left his body and was now dressed in a gray coat with a hood, dark red shirt, and black jeans and black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. But the most striking thing of his appearance was that huge sword that looked more like an oversized butcher knife with a black and white blade and no hiltguard.

'What in the world? He's not even dressed like a normal shinigami but yet he is wielding a zanpunkto. Who the hell is he?' Rukia thought as she looked at Ichigo's new form.

"I'll enjoy eating your soul!" The hollow said and then regenerated his lost arm before punching with his right hand. Ichigo yawned as he saw the punch coming and then grabbed it with his left hand.

"Come on punk, is that the best you've got?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. He then pushed the hollow back into a wall nearby here.

'He's so strong.' Rukia thought.

"Come on wimp, show me what you got!" Ichigo said, taunting the hollow.

'And he's also arrogant.' Rukia thought with a sweatdrop near her head.

"I'll kill you!" The hollow roared before firing an invisible blast at Ichigo.

'Air pressure?' Rukia thought.

"Too easy!" Ichigo said and blocked it with his sword, causing an explosion.

Suddenly, the hollow's arms were chopped off by Ichigo who was right behind the hollow.

'This kid is incredible. He's way beyond any rookie shinigami I have ever seen and his zanpunkto is so huge. But, how did he get that power? I'll have to report it to SS immediately.' Rukia thought as she then vanished.

"Time to end this little party." Ichigo said as then jumped up and sliced through the hollow's face, exterminating it completely. "So, what'd you think of that, Ru…" Ichigo began to gloat only to find Rukia nowhere to be seen.

"Oh well. Now, time to fix things around here and get a goodnight sleep." Ichigo smirked as he then re-entered his body and then picked up his younger sister and headed back to the house.

Next morning…

"Oh yeah, just like that. Now ladies, you don't have to fight, I can take you all on all night." Ichigo said as he was having a very pleasurable dream when suddenly….

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" His dad yelled as he stomped on his son to wake him up.

"You've got a lot of guts to attack your son while he sleeps, you bastard!" Ichigo said as he had pinned his dad to the ground.

"Not bad, my son." Ichigo's dad said.

"What about your injuries?" Ichigo asked.

"What injuries?" Ichigo's dad asked, confused.

"Never mind, I must have been dreaming." Ichigo quickly said, 'Good, it looks like that thing that guy gave me works after all.' Ichigo thought.

Karakura High School, 10:43 am

A orange-haired girl with quite a rack was sitting on the wall near a window in one of the classrooms and was also yawning.

"Hey, it's not good to leave your mouth wide open. Besides, you're too young is zone out." A girl with black spiky hair and wearing a grey schoolgirl uniform like the orange-haired one is.

"Tatsuki-chan!!" The orange-haired girl called the other girl.

"Ichigo sure is late." Tatsuki said.

"Huh?' The orange-haired girl replied.

"You were thinking about Ichigo, weren't you Orihime?" Tatsuki asked with a grin.

"N…No, I wasn't!" Orihime quickly replied, blushing.

"Hey Orihime, what do you like about the guy anyway? He's short-tempered, rude, arrogant, immature, and on top of that he's a pervert. Frankly, a big-breasted girl like you could do much more." Tatsuki asked.

"Because he's funny!" Orihime replied with a bright smile.

"Huh?" Tatsuki said, confused.

"I just picture one of his grimacing faces and then…Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Orihime started to say and once she did imagine Ichigo grimacing, she started to laugh.

"Oookay." Tatsuki simply said.

"He might not come today. Ichigo that is." A dark blue-haired kid with headphones near his neck said.

"What do you mean by that, Kojima-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Well, I heard his house was struck by a truck yesterday night and left a huge hole this morning." Kojima explained.

"Is he injured or something? Could he even be dead?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm not dead, moron." Ichigo said as he hit Tatsuki on the back of her head with his book bag, "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not dead yet." Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Hey Orihime. Hmm, it seems your breasts are as perfect as ever, big and soft." Ichigo said as he was somehow groping Orihime's breasts.

"Stop groping her!" Tatsuki yelled and tried to hit him but Ichigo dodged, "And you, don't let him touch you like that, Orihime!" Tatsuki reprimanded her friend.

"So you came. You were helping out with the repairs," Kojima said.

"What's third period?" Ichigo asked as he was sitting down.

"Social studies." Kojima answered.

"Ochi-san, huh? That's good, then he won't bug me about it too much." Ichigo said.

"Are you Kurosaki-kun?" A girl said beside Ichigo and when Ichigo turned around, he saw none other than Rukia in a school uniform, "Nice to meet you!" Rukia said with stars twinkling around her and a huge smile.

"Oh, this is Kuchiki Rukia-san, she transferred here today." Kojima explained.

"Kurosaki-kun, I don't have any textbooks so can I take a look at yours?" Rukia asked with a fake happy tone, and when she flipped her right hand, there was a writing on it that said, "Say something or I'll kill you."

'You bitch.' Ichigo thought.

Later, we see Ichigo and Rukia to an empty place in the school.

"Where are we going? What dost though intend of me? Leading me to such an empty place?" Rukia asked.

"Shut the hell up and stop talking that way!" Ichigo replied.

"Why is that? Isn't the way you people talk?" Rukia asked.

"Hell no it's not. Now, why the hell are you still here for? Don't you have to go back to your Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"No because I received a new order from Soul Society concerning you last night." Rukia answered.

"And what is that new order?" Ichigo asked, a bit nervous.

"From now on until told otherwise, I am going to be working with you in your soul reaping duties. So basically, you and I are going to be partners, Ichigo! Isn't that going to be fun?" Rukia revealed to the young boy with a huge smile.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: Hoped you like chapter 1. As always, read and review!

Author's Note #2: The reason for me doing this fanfic is because of my frustration at the original. Kubo had a chance to make Bleach an original smash hit and it did start out good but then he messed it up by virtually killing the plot, creating useless characters and arcs, having repetitive and boring action, and also having little to no character development which basically killed his characters, especially Ichigo in the same way Kishi killed Naruto. Basically, I am re-doing Bleach in the way it is supposed to be. It is not a masterpiece in terms of storytelling and it was never meant to be one but what is was supposed to be was a highly entertaining, action-adventure manga, not a blog of mess stitched together for no purpose at all which is what I can only describe the current series as. So enjoy and give me constructive criticism!


	2. Eat my family

Bleach does not belong to me but rather unfortunately to Kubo Tite who has ruined a potentially entertaining manga.

"Raa, Ra, Ra is from Ramen; Shi is Shinigawa Sushi's Shi. Now let's sing…" Orihime sung while crossing the street when a car suddenly headed her way.

Chapter 2: Eat my family

* * *

"…I know, sister. Everything is hidden within this box, right? Give me the box now, Marianne! No! We mustn't open the box Francois! No!..." Rukia said as she was reading from a manga near the park.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Ichigo yelled at her, snapping her out of her reading and causing her to scream.

"Y...you fool! Don't surprise me like that! I was just learning modern speech." Rukia replied.

"First off, you're a couple of centuries back with that manga and second of all, you still haven't explained me why you dragged me here and then told me to go into my shinigami form for?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot." Rukia said before laughing sheepishly.

"You almost forgot?" Ichigo repeated while growling in anger.

"Anyway, the reason why I wanted you in your shinigami form is because I wanted to look at your zanpunkto." Rukia said.

"Zanpunk-what?" Ichigo asked.

"Your sword, you imbecile." Rukia sighed before screaming as Ichigo dropped it on her, nearly killing her, "Are you insane? That thing is dangerous you know." Rukia said.

"No shit Sherlock. Why do you think I tried to drop it on ya?" Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Your sword, is it always in this form?" Rukia asked as she examined the sword.

"Yeah it is, why?" Ichigo asked while picking his left ear with his fingers.

"It's because usually, zanpunktos are not supposed to be in this form. You saw what my sword looked like, right? That's how a zanpunkto is supposed to look like unless it's released." Rukia explained.

"Released?" Ichigo repeated.

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you're a shinigami and yet you've never knew that?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"Look, all that Mr. Hats and clogs taught me was how to become a shinigami and then how to fight hollows. Though, it was that Zangetsu guy who told me the name of his sword and it's been like this ever since I said his name." Ichigo explained.

'Mr. Hats and clogs? Who does he mean by that?' Rukia thought, "If you met someone who told you their name, that means you must have learn how unleash your sword's shikai or first release which is probably what that sword. But what's weird is that, don't you know how to seal it back up?" Rukia asked.

"Nope, have no clue. Mr. Hats and clogs never told me how to seal it back up." Ichigo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see. Okay, you can go back to your body, that's all I wanted to know about, and by the way, do you know that guy's name?" Rukia asked.

"Nope, have no clue. All he told me call him by was Mr. Hats and clogs." Ichigo said as he re-entered his body, "Anyway, how long does you have to be my partner?" Ichigo asked.

"Until Soul Society can trust you to carry out shinigami duties on your own." Rukia answered.

"Oh, just fucking…" Ichigo began to say.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled right behind him, scaring him and Rukia.

"Orihime! Yelling at people when they least expect it is very rude!" Ichigo said while groping her from behind.

"Kyah!! You're such a pervert, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said laughing as she got away from him.

"You see Rukia, those are what we call breasts, something you seem to lack at this moment." Ichigo said as he compared Orihime's breasts to Rukia's, earning a punch to the head by a furious Rukia

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Orihime?" Ichigo asked as recovered from the punch.

"Just doing a little dinner shopping, that's all. I bought onions, butter, banana, and gelatin!" Orihime said.

'What the hell is she planning on doing?' Ichigo thought.

"What about you, what are you doing here Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing much, just helping her get used to things around here." Ichigo quickly said as he pointed to Rukia.

"Oh, it's Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said radiantly as she recognized Rukia.

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia bluntly asked.

"She's from our class, dumbass! Her name is Inoue Orihime!" Ichigo whispered into Rukia's ear.

"Oh, Inoue-san! It's so nice to make your acquaintance!" Rukia said as she then lifted her up her skirt a bit to introduce herself.

'I see…so in front of my classmates, you're gonna use this cheesy persona.' Ichigo thought.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance as well." Orihime said as she followed suit.

"Hey Orihime, what happened to your arm?" Ichigo asked as he noticed the bandage on her right arm.

"Oh that? I was hit." Orihime replied as she saw what Ichigo was talking about.

"Hit? By a car?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

"Yes actually. I was on my way home from shopping to get something to drink and then BAM! I've been getting hit a lot lately" Orihime said, laughing a bit.

" Orihime! You shouldn't be laughing, you should be pissed off!" Ichigo told the girl.

"Well, it's not like they hit me on purpose." Orihime said

"You get hurt often, Inoue-san?" Rukia asked.

"More than often. It's almost everyday. I zone out a lot so…." Orihime said.

"Then you shouldn't act like it's unavoidable like that!" Ichigo said.

'I see…so she's an airhead. Huh?' Rukia thought before she then noticed a mark on Orihime's left leg, "That mark on your leg? Can I see it?" Rukia asked.

"Oh this? Sure, go right ahead." Orihime said and Rukia leaned in to see, "I got this last night too, so I think it must have been when I was hit by that car." Orihime said. She then saw Rukia looking at it intensely, "what's with the scary face, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how painful it was." Rukia said.

"Oh, you're right! My leg hurts much more than my arm!" Orihime said.

"Have you gone numb from the pain? Go to a doctor, a doctor!" Ichigo yelled.

"Umm…" Orihime said, blushing.

"Why the heck does going to a doctor makes you blush, Orihime? Have you been having wet dreams about doctors? " Ichigo asked.

"No, absolutely not! Anyway, look at the time! I gotta get going!" Orihime said as he rushed toward the stairs.

"In such a rush?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, laugh hour is almost on!" Orihime said.

"Hey Orihime, do you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, no thanks, I'm fine!" Orihime replied.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Ichigo said.

"Hmm…o..okay!" Orihime said as she left, "Darnm, how stupid of me! If I wasn't so surprised about him asking me that, I would have said yes though he could have been a bit more persistent." Orihime said as she was walking home.

"She may have quite a rack but she can sure worry someone to death." Ichigo said as he sighed.

"That girl…are you and her close?" Rukia asked.

"Not really. She's the best friend of someone I know in the neighborhood since 8th grade. " Ichigo answered.

"Any family?" Rukia asked.

"Well, she had an older brother." Ichigo replied.

"Had an older brother?" Rukia said.

"He died three years ago. I was the one who opened the door so I remember it well. It was time for me to leave for school so our clinic was not open yet but anyway, the door bell rang. I answered it and there was her with her older brother on her back. It was a car accident and there was blood everywhere. There was nothing we could do with our equipment so he died before the ambulanced to take him to the hospital arrived. Anyway, why do you ask?" Ichigo asked after telling the story.

"None of your business. Anyway, it's time for us to go home too." Rukia said as she started to leave, leaving Ichigo flabbergasted.

"What the hell was that all about? And where do you go exactly anyway? Do you even have a place to live?" Ichigo asked.

"What? Are you interested in my personal life?" Rukia asked.

"Hell no!" Ichigo replied.

"Then don't ask." Rukia simply said before heading out.

'That bitch.' Ichigo thought as fire erupted behind him.

* * *

Later, Ichigo is in his room, minding his own business when he suddenly hears beeping sounds.

"Damn it, it is Yuzu or Karin again? They really need to stop playing those annoying video games of theirs, especially at this hour!" Ichigo said.

"Oh, it stopped." Ichigo said as he didn't hear the noise.

"ICHIGO!!!!" Rukia, dressed in yellow pajamas, yelled out as she opened the closet.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ichigo screamed in shock, "Since when have you been here? And are you wearing Yuzu's pajamas…" Ichigo asked before he started to laugh at Rukia.

"This isn't the time to laugh, idiot! We've got orders that another hollow has arrived! Ichigo, are you even listening to me?" Rukia asked but not avail as the people continued to laugh

"I…I can't believe that...ha, ha, ha, ha….you're wearing my sister's freaking pajamas! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Ichigo said as he continued to holler in laughter.

"This isn't the time to…" Rukia started to say but was interrupted when a huge red hand appeared from Ichigo's bed. Luckily, Rukia was enough to react by using a special glove to knock Ichigo's shinigami form out of his bed and essentially pushing Ichigo's body out of the way.

"You moron, you could have died just right now!" Rukia said, reprimanding the younger shinigami.

"I'm sorry but the fact that you're old as crap and yet my youngest sister's pajamas can actually fit you perfectly was just too much to resist. But now, I'm pissed. No one comes in and trashes my bed without paying first!" Ichigo said.

'Does he always have to say those ridiculous lines?' Rukia thought as she slapped her forehead with right hand.

Suddenly, a red and gray hollow with a hole in the chest and black hair comes out of the wall.

"I was in the mood for some extra-curricular exercise. Now, let's get this party started!" Ichigo said with a grin.

"Aim for the head!" Rukia said.

"Yeah, I know mother. Geez, this isn't my first time you know." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

The hollow tried to hit him but Ichigo jumped up and swung his Zangetsu at the hollow and struck him,

'Not deep enough.' Rukia thought.

The hollow then retreated back into a hole in the wall and vanished.

"We have to go after it now!" Rukia said.

"Wait a minute. That thing was Orihime's brother. What the hell is going on exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"One thing you must know is that no matter what, hollows are monsters, but there is also the fact that hollows were in fact human souls once that became hollows." Rukia said.

"I see. But if that's the case then…holy crap, we have to go now! If we don't…" Ichigo began to say,

"If we don't go then that girl will die." Rukia said.

* * *

"Are you stupid? Why didn't you let him take you home?" Tatsuki asked as she was over at Orihime.

"Well…he just surprised me that's all." Orihime said.

"You see, that's why you'll never get a boyfriend. You need to be more aggressive than that. If I were you, I would have walked him and lean on him during the way home, then pull him into an alley and take him down!" Tatsuki said with a crazy face, causing Orihime to spit out her milk.

"T…Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said, appalled at her friend's suggestion.

"What, all you have to do is pull on your breast and make it seem like he was the aggressive one. But for him to be so friendly with the transfer student who just arrived…I didn't know Ichigo was that good…" Tatsuki said.

"Oh but they were just at the park together." Orihime said.

"Me…Kurosaki-kun…in the park, first?" Orihime repeated and then started to daydream about her and Ichigo in the park and then start to bleed out of her nose.

"What are you thinking about, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked mischievously, snapping Orihime out of her fantasies.

Suddenly a huge sound was heard.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked.

"I…I don't know. Oh, enraku fell down! Are you okay, Enraku?" Orihime asked as she saw her teddy bear fall.

"Aww! Why is he ripped?" Orihime cried as she saw her bear ripped across the face.

"Yikes! Maybe the fabric worn out." Tatsuki said.

"No way…huh?" Orihime said but then noticed blood on her right hand, "This looks just like blood." Orihime noticed.

Then suddenly, a large reddish hand shot out from the bear and went straight through her chest and she then fell to the floor with her eyes blank.

"Hey, what's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, "What is…." Tatsuki said as she tried to figure out what happened.

* * *

"Wait up! Why do hollows attack their families? I thought they ate whoever they felt like. " Ichigo asked as he and Rukia were heading toward Orihime's house.

"Those that eat humans indiscriminately are those that already ate their own families. And one more thing…" Rukia said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Hollows don't eat souls because they are hungry. They eat souls to ease their pain and suffering. You see, a hollow is a fallen soul, basically souls that weren't brought to Soul Society by a shinigami like you or me, souls that escaped or souls that were not protected from hollows. The soul degenerates, loses its heart and eventually it becomes a hollow. A soul that becomes a hollow more than often goes after their loved ones they cherish the most in their past lives. You've heard stories about how a husband dying and then the wife dying a few years afterwards? That husband was most probably a hollow who then returned to devour his wife." Rukia said.

"And let me guess? That mark on her leg was inflicted by a hollow, her older brother, correct?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Yes, most probably. At this moment, Inoue is being attacked by her older brother." Rukia said.

* * *

Tatsuki was cut across the shoulder and knocked to the ground by some invisible force.

"W…what is this blood?" Tatsuki asked, frightened before being knocked down by that same force.

"W…what's going on? What is this big ghost thing?" Orihime thought, frightened in a corner, "My body is over there…What has happened to me?' Orihime thought.

"Did I die? My head is spinning…What is this chain? It really hurts…I want to break it." Orihime thought as she pulled on the chain located near her heart.

Suddenly, Tatsuki's scream snapped out of her reverie.

"Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime cried out, "Why am I sitting here for? I have to help Tatsuki!' Orihime thought and then ran toward the monster and tackled the monster, pushing its arm off Tatsuki's neck.

"Are you alright, Tatsuki-chan? Run away now!" Orihime told her friend but to no avail as Tatsuki was not moving, "What's wrong Tatsuki? Why can't you hear me?" Orihime cried out.

"It's useless, Orihime. She can neither hear nor see us." The hollow said.

"How do you know my name?" Orihime asked.

"You even forgot my voice…?" The hollow asked, shocked, "HOW SAD, ORIHIME!" The hollow roared and brought its right hand to kill Orihime when it was suddenly stopped by the tip of Ichigo's sword, as Ichigo effortlessly stopped the attack.

"K…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said, surprised to see her crush in front of her.

"You dare interfere?" The hollow growled.

"Well, considering you're the one that started this whole mess by crashing into my room, I thought I ought to pay you back. Besides, I hate those that prey on women!" Ichigo said.

"What's the matter? You're scared?" Ichigo smirked but then that smirk was wiped off his face when he saw Tatsuki on the ground, bleeding, 'Damn it Tatsuki…she got caught in the crossfire.' Ichigo thought. He then looked further and saw another body on the ground, 'Someone's over there too…wait a minute, that's Orihime! But then that means…!' Ichigo thought.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun! I knew it was you!" Orihime said as she greeted Ichigo.

"Wait, Mr.Hats and Clogs said you could only see me if…you're a spirit." Ichigo said as he realized what had happened to Orihime.

"Yes, she's a spirit now because she's dead!" The hollow said behind Ichigo. Ichigo tried to turn around but the hollow was slightly faster and swung its tail and knocked Ichigo through the window. Ichigo is able to stand in mid-air to recover.

"For such a cocky guy, your movements are sure slow." The hollow said as it flew through the hole it created, "Are you that much in shock from seeing Orihime dead?" The hollow asked.

"Not really, it was rather your face. Yeah, your face was so ugly that it sent me into a temporary state of shock." Ichigo smirked.

'If he spent as much time training as he did coming up with those smart comments, then he would be an elite shinigami by now.' Rukia thought as she heard the conversation.

"Damn you!" The hollow roared and was about to attack Ichigo again when the latter was nowhere to be seen, "Where is he?" The hollow asked.

"On top, retard!" Ichigo said as he was above the hollow and then came down and sliced half of its tail off before then kicking him in the head with a right roundhouse kick to the head, sending it crashing into a house.

"Stop wasting time and finish it off now, baka!" Rukia yelled at the younger shinigami.

"Shut the hell up. I don't see you fighting any hollow!" Ichigo yelled back.

Suddenly, the hollow shot some green liquid that landed on Ichigo's hands and made his hands burn enough for him to drop his sword. He was then punched to the ground by the hollow's left fist and then punched further to the ground by its right fist, making a crater. The hollow then returned to Orihime's house. Rukia sighed and then walked up to Ichigo and kicked him in the head

"This is why I told you to finish it off quickly but no, you wanted to be a show-off." Rukia said.

"Damn, you don't even have a good set of legs on you." Ichigo said as he was checking her out. This angered Rukia and caused her to draw scribbles on Ichigo's face, "My face! My beautiful face is ruined!" Ichigo cried.

"Now get off your ass and help her before its too late!" Rukia said.

"Let go off me! I have to help Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out as the hollow had her in one of his arms.

"Orihime…have you really forgotten about me?" The hollow asked.

"W…what do you mean? Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"It's me Orihime….Sora, you big brother." The hollow said as it made the upper left side of its mask vanish, revealing it to be the face of Sora, Orihime's big brother.

To Be Continued…

As always, read and review!


	3. Ease the pain in your heart

Bleach does not belong to me but rather unfortunately to Kubo Tite who has ruined a potentially entertaining manga.

"Let go off me! I have to help Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out as the hollow had her in one of his arms.

"Orihime…have you really forgotten about me?" The hollow asked.

"W…what do you mean? Who are you?" Orihime asked.

"It's me Orihime….Sora, you big brother." The hollow said as it made the upper left side of its mask vanish, revealing it to be the face of Sora, Orihime's big brother.

* * *

Bleach Rebirth

Chapter 3: Ease the pain in your heart

"Is…is it really you, big brother?" Orihime asked as her big brother puts her down.

"Yes, it is me Orihime. So you haven't forgo…" Sora began to say when Orihime interrupted him

"Why? Why did you do those horrible things to Tatsuki-chan and Kurosaki-kun? Why?" Orihime asked.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? It's because those two tried to tear you and I apart!" Sora said.

"Huh?" Orihime said, confused.

"After I died, you used to pray everyday for me and it made me feel so happy. But then a year after, you became friends with that girl and ever since then, I watched you pray less and less for me and then when you entered high school, you met that Kurosaki Ichigo and you finally stopped praying altogether for me!" Sora explained.

"Before you would leave for school, all you would talk about was that Kurosaki boy! It was so painful and I felt as if I was leaving your heart more and more…" Sora added.

"That's not true brother! I just…" Orihime tried to say but was cut off by Sora

"I was so sad, Orihime! All alone, so lonely. All those times, I wanted to…" Sora said but was then interrupted by Ichigo who kicked him in the head and sent him flying into a wall.

"K…Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed, completely shocked at what the boy just did.

"DAMN YOU! Why do you always interfere?" Sora yelled.

"It's because it's my job, jackass. Besides, I don't appreciate people picking on beautiful women and I seriously don't appreciate people picking on their own siblings. Let me ask you a question, buddy. Do you know why older siblings are born first?" Ichigo asked Sora, and when the latter did not answer he continued, "It's so that they can protect their younger siblings, NOT KILL THEM!" Ichigo said, glaring at Sora.

"SHUT UP! What do you know about us? Our mother was a whore and our father was a devil. I took care of Orihime like she was my own daughter and as soon as I turned 18, I ran away with my three-year old sister and took care of her in our apartment and since then, we've always been together and I intend to make it that way forever! I will not let interfere, especially you Kurosaki Ichigo!" Sora yelled as he then dashed toward Ichigo and tried to bite him but Ichigo dodged to his right to avoid and then grab Sora by the tail and ran out of the hole dragging him before slamming him hard to the ground.

"You make me sick, you hollow scum. I don't care if you're Orihime's brother but no one owns Orihime and no one has the right to kill her!" Ichigo said as he walked up to Sora, "Now, die you hollow scum!" Ichigo said and was about to exterminate Sora when his blade stopped inches from the hollow as Orihime was in front of the blade, shielding her brother, O…Orihime?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Please stop it, both of you! It's all my fault!" Orihime yelled. She then turned to face her brother with a smile and tears coming from her eyes.

"O…Orihime." Sora said.

"It's just that I wanted you to hear…all the fun things that happened at school…all the people I like…all the things that I like. At the beginning, all I did was pray everyday but I thought that wasn't good, that I shouldn't show you me being sad. I thought that it would only make you worry more if that's all you ever saw. That's why I wanted to show you! That I'm happy and that you don't have to worry about me anymore!" Orihime explained to her big brother, "But that that would make you sad, I didn't even realize brother… and for that I am so sorry. I love you…big brother." Orihime added before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Ori…" Sora began to say as he saw his sister on the ground.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yelled.

"Stay cool! She can still be saved!" Rukia said in order to calm the boy down.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember, her chain of fate is still attached onto her soul and as long as it is, her spirit isn't dead yet which means I can revive her using my kidou!" Rukia explained and then ran toward Orihime and started to heal her.

"I should have known that you stopped praying in order to not make me worry anymore but I was too blind by my loneliness and sadness to even realize. Maybe it's because it was only when you were praying that your heart was all mine." Sora said as he talked to his sister's body.

"There's something I remembered. Her hairpins, they were a present you gave her right?" Ichigo asked Sora as he saw the hairpins on Orihime.

"Inoue told me that they were the first present from her brother and thus why she wears them everyday. So basically, it's the same in that those that die and those that survive are both as sad as the other. So stop being selfish in thinking you're the only one who's sad." Ichigo said to Sora.

"Oh my god, those hairpins! I thought she threw them away." Sora said and then broke his mask before turning to Ichigo, "Please Ichigo, I want to disappear." Sora said.

"Is that what you really want?" Ichigo asked as he pointed his zanpunkto toward Sora.

"Yes, it is. If I stay here, I'll only keep on harming her if I stay here any longer. Please, cut me now!" Sora pleaded.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"Goodbye…Orihime." Sora said as he looked as his sister before Ichigo stabbed him in the back with his zanpunkto

"Goodbye…big brother." Orihime said as she slowly regained consciousness so that she could see her big brother disappear.

* * *

The next day…

"You won't believe what happened! My house was attacked by a giant wrestler who then shot a bazooka at my wall!" Orihime said in class to her friends who looked at her quizzically.

"You and your imagination again." One of them said.

"But it was true, right Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked her best friend

"Y…yeah." Tatsuki said, not too sure of what else to say

"You see, Tatsuki does believe me!" Orihime said and then the friends continued to bicker.

"A sumo wrestler, Rukia? Is that the best you could come up with? My god, you suck." Ichigo sighed as he and Rukia were sitting near the windows.

"Why are you getting on me for? That thing is random, you should know about that too considering you used on your family!" Rukia replied.

"Yes but mine at least sounded much better." Ichigo replied.

"Oh and what was the excuse they came up with?" Rukia asked, intrigued.

"That a truck came and struck our house." Ichigo replied.

"A truck? And you have the nerves to get on me when yours sucks as bad!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Let's see here? When's the last time a sumo wrester ever used a bazooka?! At least mine has a 50 chance of happening while yours has negative 50 of happening!" Ichigo yelled back.

"This is ridiculous, there's no point in arguing about this! All this is supposed to do is make sure they don't remember what happened last night and they didn't, okay?" Rukia said as she gave up on the argument.

"I win again." Ichigo grinned with a thumbs-up and stars around his head.

"You're hopeless." Rukia sighed with a sweat drop behind her head.

* * *

Later that night…

"A cursed parakeet? Get the fuck out of here with that crap!" The voice of a young man said. There were three young men sitting around a white-feathered parakeet in a red cage. One had blond medium hair wearing a yellow jacket, red shirt, and white pants with a drink in its hand. The second one had buzzcut black hair, a white shirt with some writings on it, black pants, and white shoes, and the last one was darker-skinned, tall, and muscular and wore a red shirt with black pants and also had a drink in his hand.

"I heard that all of its owners met horrible deaths so it quickly gets passed around." The one with the buzzcut said.

"So it's now come around to you?" The blond haired one asked.

"Yeah and I'm really scared. So, do you want it Shego?" The buzzcut haired one asked nervously.

"After telling me all that? Hell no!" Shego replied.

"What about you, Chad-san? It's really kawaii (cute)!" He asked the one named Chad.

"Baka! Don't do that to Chad, you know he's weak against cute things like…" Shego started to say when suddenly a noise was head. Then, a steel beam fell down and headed toward them but Chad reacted quickly and put himself over his friends and blocked the beam from landing on them, making it land on his back and head instead.

"Holy crap, Chad!" The nameless one exclaimed.

"Are you alright, Chad?" Shego exclaimed, 'He's a freak.' Shego thought.

"It's nothing, guys." Chad replied.

"What are you talking about? You're bleeding!" Shego exclaimed.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Shibata Yuuichi. What's your name, mister?" The bird asked.

"Is this bird doing what I think it's doing?" Shego asked.

"It's as if this bird understands the situation." The other said.

"My name is Sado Yasutora and I'm fifteen years old." Chad said.

"Wow! Chad is really responding to it!" Shego said.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo, how do we open this?" Rukia asked as she showed Ichigo a carton of juice as they were on the rooftop of the school, eating lunch.

"Are you stupid or something? You put a straw in it, duh." Ichigo replied.

"Straw?" Rukia asked.

"You guys are together again? You two sure get along well." Kojima said as he arrived with his lunch.

"Mizuiro, you dumbass. Does it look like we're getting along well?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, people do get ideas and you should always pay attention to what people think of you, Ichigo." Mizuiro said as he sat down next to Ichigo.

"Like I care what people think of me. If I did, then I would have dyed my hair black a long time ago, wouldn't I?" Ichigo said.

"That's true." Muzuiro laughed.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san." Mizuiro said, greeting Rukia.

"Oh, hello Kojima-san." Rukia said, greeting the young man.

"I see you remembered, even though we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Kojima Mizuiro and I'm 15. My hobby includes…" Mizuiro started to say before being interrupted by Ichigo.

"Womanizing." Ichigo said.

"N…No it isn't! How horrible of a thing to say." Mizuiro said, embarrassed.

"You wouldn't think with that face of his but trust me, he's worse than me." Ichigo said.

"I am not. At least I don't grope other girls' breasts. Besides, I only go after girls older than me, none near my age." Mizuiro replied.

"Still makes you a womanizer." Ichigo said.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" A brown haired boy asked as he arrived.

"'Sup, Keigo." Ichigo said as he greeted his friend.

"Chad's not here yet?" Keigo asked.

"Nope." Ichigo replied.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen him around yet." Mizuiro said.

"That's weird. Where'd he go?" Keigo asked. He then saw Rukia and his eyes widened, "Oh, if isn't the beautiful transfer student Kuchiki Rukia! Why are you here?!" Keigo asked.

"Beautiful? What the hell are you smoking, Keigo?" Ichigo asked only to get punched upside the head by Rukia.

"Ichigo asked her out." Mizuiro said.

"Ask her out? I'd rather ask myself out than ask her! Guah!" Ichigo retorted before getting by Rukia again.

"Is that true, Ichigo? GOOD JOB!" Keigo said as he congratulated his friend with fake tears flowing down his eyes.

"Okay, whatever." Ichigo said with a sweatdrop behind his head.

"Hello! My name is Asano and I welcome you to this place of men!!!!" Keigo said as he greeted Rukia formally.

"Hmm, hello." Rukia replied, a bit perturbed by the young man's outburst.

"NOW TODAY'S A LUNCH PARTY!" Keigo yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled.

'When will I get to drink this juice thing?' Rukia thought as she struggled to poke a hole in the juice carton.

Suddenly, Keigo was kicked in the back and he turned around to see two thug-looking students.

"Yo, Kurosaki." One of them said.

"Hey look everyone, it's dumb and dumber, back for more ass-kicking." Ichigo said.

"What did you just say to me? And by the way Kurosaki, I thought I told you to get rid of that damn hair color!" The same thug growled.

"It's my natural hair color, you retard. Seriously, why are you here instead of a school for mentally-challenged? Didn't they tell your parents about your superhuman stupidity a long time ago? Seriously, you're a waste of space here." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"Is he always that disrespectful to whoever he talks to, Asano-san?" Rukia asked Keigo.

"Yep, that's Ichigo for ya; the school's number one smart-ass." Keigo answered.

"That's it, I'm going to kick yur arse!" The thug said as he put on some iron knuckles on both fists.

"Yur arse? Did you just really say that? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you're so freaking stupid!" Ichigo said as he fell to the floor laughing.

The thug growled and was about to swing at Ichigo when he was suddenly lifted into the air and sent flying into the entrance to the rooftop.

"And this is why I told you not to do that, Rei-chan." The other thug said as he followed his friend.

"C…Chad." Keigo said.

"Geez Chad, do you have to be such a buzzkill?" Ichigo asked with a grin.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but if I didn't interfere, he would have been in a worse shape than he is right now." Chad said as both he and Ichigo shook hands.

"So, how did you get injured?" Ichigo asked as he saw the bandages on Chad's forehead and hands.

"I hurt my head yesterday as a steel beam fell on it and the hands were today as I was buying bread; A motorcycle collided with me. The guy on the motorcycle was injured so I had to take him to the hospital and hence why I was so late." Chad explained.

"Holy crap, Chad! What kind of body do you have?" Ichigo exclaimed as he was shocked by what his friend told him.

"Hey, is that a white-feathered parakeet you got there Chad?" Keigo asked as Chad puts down the cage with the bird on the floor.

"Hello! My name is Shibata Yuuichi. What are your names?" The bird spoke, shocking Ichigo.

"Wow, it can talk! My name is Asano Keigo. Say it? Asano!" Keigo exclaimed as he went up close to the bird.

"So Chad, where did you get that parakeet from?" Ichigo asked

"Yesterday…" Chad began to say but then paused for a while, "I got it." Chad said, ending his answer.

"There you go again, shortening your explanation! That's a bad habit you know!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably nothing more than just a lonely spirit. However, it would be best to perform a soul burial tonight or else it could turn into a hollow due to the loneliness." Rukia told Ichigo when she saw his facial expression.

"Great, another night ruined because of work." Ichigo said.

"Like you had anything planned to do!" Rukia smirked.

"Actually, I was thinking of…" Ichigo began to say before whispering the rest to Rukia. Rukia's face then turned red and made her smack Ichigo upside the head with her right hand.

"Pervert." Rukia said, with her face still red, 'But at least he's starting to worry about the soul of others, like a shinigami would.' Rukia thought.

* * *

Kurosaki Residence

"Move out of the way, big brother!" Yuzu said as she was in a nurse outfit and carrying some heavy medical equipment.

"What's the rush, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked as he was entering his home from school.

"Move it, move it!" Karin, also in a nurse outfit, said as she was carrying a young man in a stretcher.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Ichigo asked.

"There was a car accident near the intersection!" Yuzu answered.

"Car accident…" Ichigo said.

"I SAID I NEED 4 BEDS! What do you mean you can't accept that many? Do something, damn it! We don't have the equipment necessary to handle this many people. Listen, tell your manager it's a request from Kurosaki. Tons of beds will open up, you got it?!" Ichigo's dad said to someone over the phone as Ichigo was entering the building.

"Damn those lower-level fools!" Ichigo's dad yelled angrily as he slammed down the phone.

"Hmm, dad…Can I help with anything?" Ichigo asked nicely.

"Just shut up and stay out of our way!" Ichigo's dad replied, brushing off his son and causing Ichigo to go sulk in a corner. But that would not last for long as he heard someone scream.

"Woah! We got a big one here!" Ichigo's dad said as he arrived on the scene, "Ichigo, we got a job for you! Help me carry him!" Ichigo's dad said.

"Sure…Chad?" Ichigo said as he recognized his classmate.

"I…Ichigo?" Chad said as he recognized his classmate.

Karin was looking at the parakeet when her eyes suddenly widened as she saw something.

"Yikes! Those are horrible wounds!" Karin said as there was a huge mark on Chad's back.

'This feeling!' Ichigo thought as he felt a strange session.

'This is terrible. Looks like a burn plus it's bleeding all over." Ichigo's dad said as he examined the wound, "You'll have to remain…" Ichigo's dad started to say but was interrupted by Chad.

"No…" Chad said as he started to get back up, "I'm fine now." Chad said as he finished his sentence.

"Are you insane? There's no way you could be fine with this much blood loss?" Ichigo's dad said and as it was the case, Chad fell to the ground unconscious, "Told you. Yuzu! Karin! Get a bed ready!" Ichigo's dad said.

They later put Chad in a room with the parakeet near him.

* * *

"You sense that?" Ichigo asked as he was in his room with Rukia.

"Yes, of course I felt it. I even felt all the way up here. However, it didn't come from the parakeet at all." Rukia said.

"This means that wound I saw on him was definitely caused by a hollow!" Ichigo said.

* * *

In Chad's room, both Chad and the bird were gone, with the window open.

* * *

To be Continued…

As always, read and review

Author's Note: Even though it is under the pairing of Ichigo/Orihime, there won't be any strong romance since I am making this story action-oriented. However, Orihime will be Ichigo's girl by the end of the story.


	4. Monster

Bleach does not belong to me but rather unfortunately to Kubo Tite who has ruined a potentially entertaining manga.

"Woah! We got a big one here!" Ichigo's dad said as he arrived on the scene, "Ichigo, we got a job for you! Help me carry him!" Ichigo's dad said.

"Sure…Chad?" Ichigo said as he recognized his classmate.

"I…Ichigo?" Chad said as he recognized his classmate.

Karin was looking at the parakeet when her eyes suddenly widened as she saw something.

"Yikes! Those are horrible wounds!" Karin said as there was a huge mark on Chad's back.

'This feeling!' Ichigo thought as he felt a strange session.

'This is terrible. Looks like a burn plus it's bleeding all over." Ichigo's dad said as he examined the wound, "You'll have to remain…" Ichigo's dad started to say but was interrupted by Chad.

"No…" Chad said as he started to get back up, "I'm fine now." Chad said as he finished his sentence.

"Are you insane? There's no way you could be fine with this much blood loss?" Ichigo's dad said and as it was the case, Chad fell to the ground unconscious, "Told you. Yuzu! Karin! Get a bed ready!" Ichigo's dad said.

They later put Chad in a room with the parakeet near him.

"You sense that?" Ichigo asked as he was in his room with Rukia.

"Yes, of course I felt it. I even felt all the way up here. However, it didn't come from the parakeet at all." Rukia said.

"This means that wound I saw on him was definitely caused by a hollow!" Ichigo said.

In Chad's room, both Chad and the bird were gone, with the window open.

* * *

"Brother! It's breakfast time!" Yuzu said in a white shirt with a blue apron on as she had just finished breakfast.

"Why are you dressed like that, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked with an immature grin.

"I was making breakfast, big brother! Geez, you've become so immature ever since you've entered high school." Yuzu said, pouting.

"No I haven't. Anyway, what about Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"She said she didn't want any. She's not feeling too well." Yuzu said.

"She's not doing well? That's a surprise." Ichigo said, surprised.

"Hey guys! We've got some bad news! Chad disappeared from the hospital room!" Ichigo's dad told them.

* * *

Bleach Rebirth

Chapter 4: Monster

* * *

"Morning Ichigo!" Mizuiro said as Ichigo entered the room, "Good, you made it just in time for…" Mizuiro began to say before he was pulled by Ichigo.

"Where's Chad? Did he come here?" Ichigo asked.

"Does it look like he's here?" Mizuiro asked and Ichigo looked around and saw no trace of him.

"But I wonder what happened to him? He's always here ten minutes before class starts and he's not the type to take a sick day no matter how bad he needs it." Keigo said.

"Damn it." Ichigo whispered and started to run off'

"Ichigo, where the heck are you going? The bell just rung!" Keigo called out his friend.

"Time for modern literature fun!" The teacher said as she entered the classroom, only to see Ichigo running off, "Hey Kurosaki! Where the hell do you think you're going?" The teacher asked.

"None of your damn business, woman!" Ichigo replied back.

"Oh well, you heard him. It's none of my business." The teacher said as she shrugged her shoulders, much to the confusion of the class.

"Are you seriously going to let him go like that?" Keigo asked, outraged.

"Of course I am. Besides, it's one less student for me to teach." The teacher replied before laughing, making Keigo sweatdrop.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Karakura South Primary School…

"Karin...are you really okay?" Yuzu asked as her sister was in the girls' restroom, coughing like crazy.

"Shut up! W…what are you doing here, listening the entire time?! Go back to class already!" Karin replied.

"But I'm worried about you." Yuzu said.

"Forget about it! Go back to class now or I'll smack you!!!" Karin yelled at her sister before womitting.

"How is Karin doing?' A black-haired girl classmate asked Yuzu before hearing the sounds, "Guess I don't have to ask to know what's going now." She added.

"Midori-chan." Yuzu said as she recognized her classmate, "Oh, it stopped." Yuzu said as Karin stopped making noises.

Karin then opened the door and looked very sick.

"Sorry Yuzu. I'm gonna leave early so can you get my bag in my classroom." Karin said while limping.

"Eh? Leaving early?" Yuzu said.

"Just do it!" Karin yelled.

"Okay!" Yuzu said, and quickly left.

"You're going too right, Midori-chan?" Karin asked, glaring at the girl.

"S…sure!" Midori said nervously and then left in a hurry.

'I…I have to find Ichigo…' Karin thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo was running down the street when he suddenly heard his name being called out. He turned around and saw that it was Rukia who called him.

"So, did you find any trace of him Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Nope. How about you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing either. I also received zero hollow information from Soul Society and nothing's on the radar either." Rukia said.

"In the first place, hollows hide between the dimensions of this world and Soul Society when they are not doing any wrongdoings. Thus, we will only be able to sense it when it attacks Chad." Rukia explained.

"Damn it, we have to hurry or else Chad might die. I've got to do something….That's it! " Ichigo said, as he closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Suddenly, white threads started to form around him.

'No way! That's impossible!' Rukia thought as she also saw the threads, 'He's actually able to sense the spirit threads of spirits, even when they're that weak? Only high-level shinigamis should be able to do so' Rukia thought.

"Got it!" Ichigo said as he grabbed one and then ran off.

"Wait for me, Ichigo!" Rukia said, 'Ichigo, you owe me some answers.' She thought as she chased after the orange-haired boy.

* * *

"Did…we escape it now?" Chad asked as he and the parakeet were in an abandoned factory.

"Mister, it's alright now. You don't have to protect me anymore." The parakeet said.

"It's okay, I'm fine, because being tough is my only saving grace." Chad said before an explosion occurred behind them. "It found us, we have to move!" Chad said and then started to leave with the parakeet in its hands.

"Mister…" The parakeet started to say.

"Don't worry about it! I'll definitely save your mother!" Chad said.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were running until they saw Chad coming from another street.

"There he is! It's Chad!" Ichigo said and called out to his friend only for the latter to turn to its right and continue to run, "You idiot! Why are you running away? It's too dangerous by yourself…" Ichigo said until he heard his name called out. He turned around and saw a very fatigued and sick Karin, "Karin! What the heck are you doing here and what happened to you? You can barely stand" Ichigo asked and then gasped when his sister started to fall to the ground but luckily for her, he caught her in time.

"You should take her back home. I'll take care of the hollow." Rukia told Ichigo.

"Alright but do one thing for me, Rukia." Ichigo said as he picked up his sister.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Just don't get yourself hurt alright. While you may not drop-dead gorgeous, you're still a cute girl and I hate seeing cuties getting hurt." Ichigo said with a grin before he left, leaving a slightly blushed Rukia.

"That guy…" Rukia said before heading out.

* * *

"Karin, are you alright? Snap out of it, damn it! This isn't like you!" Ichigo said as he was running.

"Ichi…I saw it." Karin said weakly.

"Saw what?" Ichigo asked.

"The memories from that child inside that parakeet yesterday…I think it was because I was the closest to his age bur either way, there was a strong flood of memories that remained within his heart and flowed into me but…he saw his mother get murdered right before his eyes!" Karin revealed, making Ichigo widen his eyes in shock before grabbing onto him and crying, "I'm begging you, Ichi! That kid, you've got to save him, please! Tell him that he can meet his mother again if he crosses over! Don't let him be alone anymore, Ichi!" Karin said, crying.

"Chad, wait up!" Rukia said as she was chasing Chad when she suddenly stopped, "Come on out, hollow." Rukia said.

"Found me, didn't you? I have to say, you have a very nice scent, little girl. Now, let me eat your soul!" The green-skinned hollow said and tried to eat Rukia.

'It's been so long since I saw Karin cry.' Ichigo thought as he was running back to find Rukia after dropping off his sister. 'Up until mom's death, Karin was a crybaby like Yuzu…but after mom died, she stopped crying, no matter what happened, she would never cry, not even shed a single tear.' Ichigo thought, "So don't start crying now, Karin, because I'll definitely help that kid see his mother again on the other side. I promise!" Ichigo said.

* * *

"Where did she?" The hollow asked as all he bit was thin air and was answered with a roundhouse kick to the head, courtesy of Rukia, and was knocked to the ground.

"Who the hell are you, little girl?" The hollow asked.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia, and I'm a shinigami." Rukia answered.

"Shinigami? I couldn't be happier because now I'll get myself a tasty treat." The hollow said.

"Hollow scum." Rukia said before taking out a container with the head of a rabbit on. She then presses something and it popped something into her mouth and suddenly, her soul was pushed out from her body in its shinigami form.

"Get away now!" Rukia told her body who somehow was able to move on its own. It nodded and moved back. Rukia then turned to the hollow and smirked, "Now, excuse me if I go easy on you but I'm a bit rusty from not fighting anything in a while. You won't mind, right?" Rukia said.

"You bitch!" The hollow roared and dashed toward Rukia.

"Dominator! Mask of flesh and blood! All living beings, fluttering, that which has the name "human"! Truth and Temperance! Slightly imbed your claws into the walls of innocent dreams! Bakudou 33: Blue Fire Ball!" Rukia yelled out as she finished chanting and then unleash a powerful fireball that creates an explosion and knocks the hollow back. When the smoke clears, the hollow's arms were bleeding badly from shielding him to the force of the blast.

"Damn you, shinigami!" The hollow growled.

"Now, what were you saying about me being a tasty treat?" Rukia asked with a smirk.

* * *

"What was that sound?" Chad asked as he heard the sound of the explosion caused by Rukia's attack.

"That lady chasing us is being attacked by that guy that was chasing us!" The parakeet told Chad.

"You stay here." Chad said as he puts the cage down.

"Eh? What are you gonna do, mister?" The parakeet asked.

"Go and help." Chad answered.

"Wait! Don't go mister or you'll get killed!" The parakeet yelled.

"Maybe but if I don't do anything, she might get killed." Chad said and then ran off.

"Wait, don't go!" The parakeet said but it was no use as Chad was too far away.

* * *

The hollow was trying to slice Rukia to bits but to no avail as she kept dodging him and even yawning at him. He then tried to lunge at her but was suddenly punched hard in the jaw by Chad, surprising the hollow, Chad, and Rukia.

"D…did I just…hit something?" Chad asked himself.

'Can he actually see hollows?' Rukia asked, surprised and she was answered when he kept on punching in thin air, 'I guess he can't. But that also means he can't see me as well.' Rukia thought.

"I thought he could see me but I guess it was just a fluke." The hollow said but then was punched in the face again by Chad.

"I…hit something again. Wait, where is that lady?" Chad asked as he looked around.

"Damn it, what the fuck? Who the hell is this kid? Nevermind that, if I'm in the air, then you can't hit me!" The hollow said and then flew up in the sky.

"Don't forget about me!" Rukia said as she jumped up sword drawn.

"You stupid bitch! Why do you think I have wings for? Air combat is my specialty!" The hollow said.

"Hey you!" The body of Rukia said to Chad.

"Transfer student!" Chad said, 'What is pyon?' Chad thought.

"That bad guy is in the air so hit him with everything you've got, pyon." 'Rukia' said.

"S…sure." Chad said and then grabbed an electric pole and lifted it from the ground. "Where is he, transfer student?" Chad asked.

"Over there, pyon!" 'Rukia' said as she pointed to his direction.

"Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?" The hollow asked. Chad then swung the pole and smacked the hollow to the floor.

"Nice job, chappy!" Rukia said to the creature in her body as she returned to the ground and gave Chappy a thumbs-up.

"No problem, pyon!" Chappy replied and also did a thumbs-up.

"You think you've won, shinigami scum? Let me tell you something then. Before you, I was able to devour two and how do you think I was able to do so?" The hollow asked with a grin.

"What are you?" Rukia began to say before she, Chad, and Chappy suddenly found themselves surrounded by little creatures that resembled the hollow. The monsters then all converge on our trio and pinned them down, 'Damn it! I was too caught up on him to sense them! I really have gotten way too rusty over my stay here!' Rukia thought.

"That's the problem with you shinigamis. You think too little of us and do not comprehend that each of us have their own special abilities. And now for you, big guy…" The hollow said and then one of its creatures held the cage where the parakeet was.

'Damn him!' Rukia thought.

"Shibata's birdcage? Why is it here?" Chad asked.

"It's because I've been captured, mister." Shibata replied.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Looks like you understand now, big guy. And now for…" The hollow began to say but then jumped back as he almost had his head sliced off by Ichigo's zanpunkto.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be, kid?" The hollow asked.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm the shinigami that protects this town and the guy who is personally going to kick your ass!" Ichigo said with a grin.

"Don't even make one move kid or else I'll make all those creatures I have on your friends explode and they'll all turn into mush." The hollow threatened.

Ichigo grinned and then swung his sword around extremely fast and in an instant, all of the creatures were cut into tiny pieces, much to the surprise of the hollow.

"Now, what were you saying?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"It looks like you're not your average shinigami, huh?" The hollow asked.

"By the way Rukia, why are there two of you?" Ichigo asked, ignoring the hollow.

"PYON!" Chappy yelled as she lunged at Ichigo and grabbed him.

"WHO OR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? GET OFF ME, DUMBASS!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to get Chappy off him.

"This is the most popular gikon pill for female Shinigamis, Chappy. By simply swallowing it, an artificial soul takes my place in my body when I become a shinigami." Rukia said.

"Got it! Just tell it to get the fuck off me now!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey, don't you dare ignore me!" The hollow yelled and lunged at them only for Ichigo to kick it into the wall. All the while, Chad was just standing there, looking confused,

"What's going on…here?" Chad asked.

"Anyway…" Ichigo said as he finally got Chappy off him, "You're a real bastard, you know that? You made Karin cry, then tried to take some hostages and kill them. I'm going to enjoy cutting you up." Ichigo said with a grin

"And I'm going to enjoy killing you, shinigami!" The hollow replied.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Chapter: End of a Nightmare

As always, read and review and let others know about this story as well!


End file.
